El Amor es libertad
by Srta Infernal
Summary: Libro Núm 1 "El Cumple Deseos" Él no cumplió su deseo y sólo se fue, ella simplemente cambio y ya nada sería como antes.
1. Epílogo

**_Narradora..._**

Ya pasaron 7 años desde aquel momento en el que su corazón se rompió, con tan sólo una carta todo su mundo se había venido abajo, de una niña dulce y incomprendida pasó a ser una mujer fría que es de temer; junto con su amado cabello azabache, ojos chocolate y la típica vestimenta negra sólo que ahora era mucho más atrevida. Alguna vez tuvo un sueño, la niña rara encontraría al chico ideal uno que vea lo que ella realmente es en el interior, mientras que sólo se encontró con un hombre que le mintió y no sólo eso, ella se enamoró. Nunca más pondría su confianza en un hombre, sin embargo su amado le dejó una cosa de él; ese objeto la protegió del último individuo que fue a por ella, el cumple deseos que le atacó al final de todo, cuando él le abandonó.

\- Que bello recuerdo.

Mencionó recordando ese momento.

La azabache traía puesto una calza de goma apretada a su cuerpo realzando sus nalgas, una top negra que sólo cubría su pechos mientras que caminaba por los blancos pasillos la bata de médicos se sacudió a cada paso. Si, la linda azabache se convirtió en un cirujano, tan cruel y calculadora como una máquina, a pero si utiliza a un hombre para su placer también le quita lo que ella quieta.

-Hola preciosa Kagome.

La interceptó el jefe del hospital.

La azabache sonrió arrogante, con él obtenía lo mejor.

-Higurashi... recuérdalo, ¿que necesitas josho?-pregunto seduciendolo con la mirada tirando sus caderas a un costado. Josho la sujeto de las caderas pegando su pelvis al vientre de ella, ellas sonríe. -Una semana sin que nadie me moleste y con paga. -mencionó el precio, el sujeto rodó los ojos y asintió.

Podían llamarle puta pero ella nunca cambiaría su pensar por decirle a ella esa palabra, era ella misma en su interior. Así como el sujeto acepto la azabache se lo llevo a un lugar más... íntimo.

* * *

Entró a su casa suspirando, josho era un hombre necesitado para ella; entró al cuarto de baño donde empezó a preparar la bañera. La azabache se dirigió a su cuarto donde tomo un vestido negro suelto, lencería y desodorante.

\- ¿Cual era su nombre?

Murmuró con los ojos entre cerrados. Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le había nombrado; ella había olvidado su nombre más no su presencia, caricias y mentiras.

* * *

En el hospital Shikkon entra una camilla rodeada de doctores y enfermeros se dirigía a la sala de cirugía donde tienen que buscar a un cirujano. El jefe Josho mando un mensaje y guarda el teléfono, él sabía que se enojaria pero la necesitaban de urgencias, para algo le paga además.

* * *

La azabache lee en su teléfono el nuevo mensaje que le llegó.

**[El sujeto se muere... Kag ven ahora y te doy dos semanas con paga]**

No lo pensó dos veces. Tomó su chaqueta para salir del departamento, bajo rápidamente con el ascensor que la dejó en el estacionamiento, cogió su auto y arrancó rumbo al hospital donde trabaja. Entró al maldito lugar con la mirada sería, se quita la chaqueta que deja a una enfermera, rápidamente entra a la sala encontrando la camilla siendo preparada por todos.

\- Información.

Ordeno, se colocó los malditos guantes, el delantal, cubre bocas y el gorro para el cabello.

\- Víctima de arma blanca, cortada profunda en el lado derecho del abdomen, penetró órganos y tiene hemorragias interna. Inuyasha Taisho de 28 años con sangre A positivo.

No paro mucho a pensar, tomó un bisturí preparada para abrirlo un poco más.

Kagome al ver el rostro del chico peliplata quedó paralizada, muchos recuerdos llegaron a ella, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos cristalizarse. Entre todos los recuerdos que invadieron su cabeza llegó el más doloroso, una vil carta, en sus recuerdos te tiene el cabello negro y unos bellos ojos dorados.

-yo...-sus manos no dejaban de temblar-no puedo-

El bisturí callo al suelo junto con una lágrima de ella.

**_Continuará_**.

**_Espero que les allá gustado, les dejó esto solamente... espero a publicarlo cuando ya tenga la mayoría de capítulos..._****_Ya saben, próximamente "El amor es libertad" cuento con su apoyo mis amados lectores._**


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Kagome..._**

Al final Yuno pudo salvarlo, saco mi celular y busco entre mi lista de contactos; marcó y lo pongo en mi oreja.

\- Hola, ¿cómo estas?

**_(Hola Kag. Estoy bien ¿y tú?)_**

\- Estoy fatal...

**_(¿Que paso?)_**

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando él se fue? Al pasar los años me olvide de él...

**_(Si lo sé. Escucha, se que es difícil... pero debes olvidarlo, y si yo no lo hubiera visto te creería loca.)_**

\- Sango... hoy me encontré con alguien igual a él, lo recordé todo.

**_(Nos vemos en Midoriko... en una horas)_**

-Si, nos vemos Sango.

Cuelgo el teléfono, yo estaba bien, pero esos recuerdos me están matando, la angustia y tristeza me están invadiendo; las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas hasta llegar al suelo, nunca e fallado en una mesa, ¿por qué ahora con él?

Camino por el corredor blanco, los pasillos del hospital siempre tan silenciosos y lúgubres, algunas personas llorando y otras tociendo, es un lugar deprimente y lleno de desesperanza. Me detengo frente de una de las puertas, era completamente blanca con el número 255 en chapa plateada, a un lado sobre la pared un cartel con el nombre de Inuyasha Taisho.

-Inuyasha... el cumple deseos...

Susurro, paso las llenas de mis dedos por el cartel renovable, es muy parecido, si tan sólo su cabello fuera negro. Sin pensarlo entró a la habitación y cierro la puerta, desde la puerta miro la camilla donde el cabello platinado se desparrama por toda la camilla y sus fleco cubriendo su frente, su piel levemente bronceada igual que la de él. Me acerco a su lado, y si es él... ¿por qué no volvió por mi?

**_Narradora..._**

La azabache pasó por el dormido rostro del joven su mano delicadamente, recordando la primera vez que hizo eso...

**_FlashBlack..._**

_-Nada... Una pesadilla... yo no duermo, sólo tengo microsiestas.__Me dijo aún en el suelo, yo sonrió dulcemente, él parece muy triste.__-Oye... No hagas locuras...__En ese momento paso mi mano por su cabello acariciandolo para defender por su mejilla, si una leve caricia a su mejilla para luego alejarme._

**_FinFlashBlack..._**

Ella suspiró, ellos sólo se parecían, después de toda, nadie podía ser un esclavo de un Dios, seguramente sigue él seguía a los servicios de Deseon y esta por algún lugar del mundo, ella rendida sale del lugar, sólo estaba haciéndose la cabeza. El muchacho acostado dio un quejido, estaba despertando, la morfina había perdido el efecto, el peliplata lentamente abrió sus ojos; sus ojos eran hermosos, de un extraño color dorado, un color del cual casi nadie era poseedor.

La azabache aguarda paciente en ese rústico lugar. Un lugar completamente de madera, cuadros y cabezas de animales disecados en las paredes, una extensa barra donde atienden, detrás de ella la litrera con múltiples licores, mesas y sillas, luz baja y algunas luces de neón, ella estaba n su mesa con tres sillas vacías, una lotería de cerveza chica destapada con menos de la mitad, y por último tres botellas ya vacías. Tomo entre sus manos la botella y entre trago y trago se terminó su cuarta botella, aún no estaba ni un poco ebria, levanta su mano llamando a uno de los cantineros; pidió otra cerveza y se quedó viendo a las otras personas hasta que su pedido llegó pero su amiga quien la cito aún la tenía esperando, ya cuatro botellas chicas tomadas y aún así no podía quitarlo de su mente, los recuerdos de ella y él estaban floreciendo como una flor en primavera, molesta consigo misma bebe rápidamente acabando la botella y la deja en la mesa.

Como una tonta ella se sujeta la frente desparramado sus cabellos, las lágrimas empezaron a caer, los llorosos a escucharse, al menos para ella ya que la música no dejaba llegar su dolor a otros adiós, esta muy mal; el camarero pasa nuevamente y vuelve a pedir lo mismo y inmediatamente se la traen, apresurada tomó de su bebida.

-¡¿Por qué a mi?! ¡Yo no quería esto!

Lloro en su mesa sola, no estaba ebria, pero ya no podía aguantar la angustia, su pena llegó a algunas personas quienes la miraban con lástima.

-Te lo advertí desde el principio, nunca me cayó bien del todo.

Sango, su mejor amiga de secundaria, la que era testigo de su aventura con el contador, la castaña se sentó al frente de ella, pero está la ignoraba aún cubriendo su rostro. Evitando verla. La azabache lentamente levantó la mirada, su maquillaje estaba cayendo por sus mojados ojos manchando sus mejillas.

-Ay amiga... creí que lo habías superado.

Hablo tocando la mojada mejilla de la mismas, lentamente empezó a limpiar el maquillaje movido de su rostro, ella le apartó la mano suavemente y dejó que más lágrimas brataran.

-No hagas eso... Él hacia eso, él...

Triste tomo nuevamente de su cerveza para dejarla vacía, con su tristeza provocó que el alcohol suba a su cabeza más rápido, pero aún le faltaba mucho para perder la cordura.

-Él nunca cumplió mi deseo...

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

_Hola!!!__Al fin e comenzado con esta historia!!! Espero les guste estaré esperándolo con sus comentarios y votos! Resumirse lentamente, muy lentamente el primer libro "El cumple deseos" así lo pueden encontrarse aquí.__Besitos venenosos._


End file.
